Delta Force
Delta Force is a special forces branch of the United States Army that features heavily in the F.E.A.R. series. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon headquarters]] The Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta (or SFOD-D), is present along with F.E.A.R. for the duration of the F.E.A.R. series, though they are relegated to primarily off-screen roles. The UH-60 Blackhawk transports present within the game belong to them. Although Delta Force is ostensibly present to assist the Point Man and F.E.A.R. in their mission, this proves ultimately irrelevant as, through some circumstance or another, they are separated from the Point Man, often by being killed through some contrived means, at, or soon after, the commencement of a level. Several SFOD-D operators appear in the F.E.A.R. series, all wearing dark gray, camouflage uniforms complete with Kevlar vests, ballistic helmets, and elbow and knee protection and primarily wielding RPL Sub-Machineguns and G2A2 Assault Rifles. SFOD-D operators often accompany F.E.A.R. agents and other characters. Operative Passalaqua, for example, is seen escorting F.E.A.R. (Organization) Technical Officer Jin Sun-Kwon and, later, Delta Force Unit Leader Douglas Holiday. Many operators are killed by Replica forces or become victims of Alma Wade, e.g. Operators Atwood and MacReady are both shot by Replica soldiers during helicopter insertion at Armacham Technology Corporation headquarters, while some operators fall victim to Alma's liquefaction attacks. An unseen SFOD-D member is A. Shepard, who acts as the main coordinator for the Delta Force teams and works in conjunction with F.E.A.R. (Organization) Commissioner Rowdy Betters. He appears to be a cautious leader, reluctant to send in more of his men after losing contact with the first recon team sent into ATC headquarters. There was also a Team that appeared in the Bonus level for the PS3. Due to the number of gruesome casualties endured by Delta Force operatives, F.E.A.R.'s producers included a comedic message during the credits, stating: "No actual Delta Force operatives were harmed in the making of this game." Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point expansion pack, Douglas Holiday mentions that he has made contact with scattered groups of Delta Force survivors in the city. The corpses of Delta Force operators are also found throughout the Extraction Point, mainly in Auburn Memorial Hospital, which was supposed to serve as their extraction point. In the expansion, the Point Man is tasked with rejoining the remnants of the SFOD-D. Unfortunately, all operators die via various means. Delta Force operators make four brief, live appearances in Extraction Point: In the subways, two, cornered operators are briefly seen fighting against two Replica Heavy Riot Armor soldiers, getting slaughtered in a matter of seconds. Another near-encounter in the subways occurs in a maintenance section where the Point Man can hear four Delta Force operators being slain by a Replica Heavy Riot Armor, happening on their bodies mere seconds later. In the parking garage, three operators can be seen battling a REV8 Leviathan. One of them, armed with a MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher, somehow manages to set off a massive explosion, destroying the Leviathan but also killing themselves in the process. In Auburn Memorial Hospital, an operator is violently dragged into the ceiling and torn to pieces by one of Alma's shadow creatures. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In Perseus Mandate, the Sergeant receives assistance from several SFOD-D operators early in the game. However, while not given scripted deaths like the operators in F.E.A.R. and Extraction Point, the operators are often quickly slain by Replicas, Nightcrawlers, or, occasionally, ATC security guards. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, approximately 30 minutes prior to the Origin Facility Explosion, SFOD-D Operative Michael Beckett leads his squad, codenamed Dark Signal, to arrest Armacham Technology Corporation President Genevieve Aristide for the madness she helped unleash. Beckett, however, will fail (presumably being abducted by Aristide), and will instead find himself subject to a surgery overseen by Aristide and preformed by Dr. York. Trivia *Delta Force Coordinator A. Shepard's name is likely a reference to Adrian Shephard, protagonist of Half-Life: Opposing Force. Category:Organizations